Allosaurus
Allosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Survive 5 days as a herbivore |healtht=Baby: Elder: |healthl=18 1080 |damaget=Baby: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |defense = 10 |speedt=Baby: Elder: |speedl = 28/35 19/23 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Allosaurus is a large theropod dinosaur. These large dinosaur typically walked on two legs(Theropod is Greek for "beast feet") and are often characterized by having skin covered in scales. The Allosaurus lived in the Jurassic Period |height=10 FT |length=30 FT |weight=3300 LBS |moistness = 0}} ''Allosaurus, or "different lizard" in Latin, is a large theropod that lived during the Jurassic period. This dinosaur hunted large stegosaurids and small sauropods, making it one of the greatest hunters of its time.'' Info It attacked like an axe by opening its rather large mouth and striking prey with the top part of the jaw. This would result in profuse bleeding and sometimes shock, making this method extremely effective despite its relatively weak bite. Unlike the T-Rex, Allosaurus were quite speedy and could jump, making it extremely deadly if it managed to get on its assailants back. In the game, it is depicted as a medium-sized green dinosaur with white teeth, and long black claws with red markings above the eyes. Advanced Stats Board✓© Max hunger:180 Time before elder:42 minutes Speed:19 Sprinting Speed:23 DPS:56 Bleed damage:1 Attack rate:1,5 DNA per day after 24 days:15 Counter with:Gigantoraptor |-|Classic Allosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=120 |healtht=Baby: Elder: |healthl=18 1080 |damaget=Baby: Elder: |damagel=3 168 |defense = 10 |speedt=Baby: Elder: |speedl = ??? 19/23 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=TBA |length=TBA |weight=TBA}} The Classic Allosaurus is the original Allosaurus skin, which was made in the map which we now call the 'Mobile Map'. The Stalker Allosaurus was made before the present Allosaurus skin, which is why the Classic and Stalker skins look different in shape compared to the present Allosaurus skin. The Classic Allosaurus is a large, bright red dinosaur with sharp black eyes. It has medium-sized arms and hands as well as large legs and feet. It has a stubby, broad snout, with a wide lower jaw filled with razor-sharp white teeth. It has a long tail that ends in a sharp tip, as well as a broad back. |-|Stalker Allosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1020 |healtht=Baby: Elder: |healthl=18 1080 |damaget=Baby: Elder: |damagel=3 168 |defense = 10 |speedt=Baby: Elder: |speedl = ??? 19/23 |oxygen=10 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=TBA |length=TBA |weight=TBA}} The Stalker Allosaurus is a skin for the Allosaurus, costing 1020 DNA, making it 20 DNA cheaper than powerful, common dinosaurs such as the Oceanic Sarcosuchus or the Sea Master Mosasaurus. It is a large, pitch-black dinosaur with stalker-like scarlet eyes, earning its name. It has medium-sized arms and hands as well as large legs and feet. It has a stubby, broad snout, with a wide lower jaw filled with razor-sharp white teeth. It has a long black tail that ends in a sharp tip, as well as a broad back. |-|Terror Bunny Allosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Limited Event Easter Event |healtht=Baby: Elder: |healthl=18 1080 |damaget=Baby: Elder: |damagel=3 168 |defense = 10 |speedt=Baby: Elder: |speedl = ??? 19/23 |oxygen=10 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=TBA |length=TBA |weight=TBA}} The Terror Bunny Allosaurus is a large bipedal white rabbit with spines protruding from its back, sharp pink claws, and sharp teeth. It was available during Easter, found inside random Easter eggs located around the new map. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods